


Drown Out the Din

by kitausuret



Series: Kinktober 2018 [24]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bathing/Washing, Denial of Feelings, Disability, Domestic, Fatalism, Hair Washing, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, Other, Pining, References to Depression, Service Top, Showers, eddie is a mess, kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret
Summary: Eddie likes helping Flash clean up - not that he'll ever admit it. That would be too personal.(Kinktober Day 24: Shower/Bath)





	Drown Out the Din

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the lyrics of Florence and the Machine's "Drumming Song". Sorry for the angst.  
> (Actually I'm not sorry at all.)

Eddie found he didn’t mind helping Flash get cleaned up after their… sessions. In fact, he found he enjoyed it. He tried to tell himself it was just because it gave him another excuse to grab Flash Thompson’s ass, or to leave another hickey on his neck, or to hear that breathless keen echo off the bathroom tiles, but while all those were valid and true… he liked being able to take care of a partner. It meant he could halfway drop his need to act like he didn’t enjoy this; like he was really only doing this for Venom.

His other was still the reason, yes, first and foremost. He still passed every romantic gesture off as “it makes Venom happy when you’re happy”, excluding the fact that making Flash happy made _Eddie_ happy, too. He could distract himself with the warm spray of water, his symbiote leaking out to hold Flash on his lap, occasionally reaching up to grab the showerhead or the washcloth.

It wasn’t about the fact that Flash _needed_ help getting his ass cleaned out or that there was a reinforced chair in the shower or anything like that. They knew there would be adjustments going into this arrangement. Living together; sleeping together; sharing most of their meals and household responsibilities; it would be so easy to get comfortable.

So he would take the shampoo; rub it into Flash’s hair, tilting the man’s head back to suck at his neck as he ran his fingers across Flash’s scalp. He would try to hide the smile that crept over his face when Flash laughed a little under his mouth, the sound reverberating through his lips. Eddie would keep holding onto Flash with hands and tendrils as he carefully washed him clean because _it’s just being a good partner in bed, that’s all_.

He would continue to scoff every time Flash asked the symbiote for the shampoo so he could return the favor, as if Eddie didn’t love those hands in his short hair, as if he didn’t know Flash liked body washes that came in pretty bottles and flowery scents because he’d once told him, _Eddie, I’m a guy with no legs, and I’ve almost died more times than I can count, and my alien partner is sick and we’re curing him with sex. Not caring what color my soap bottle is might be the_ least _weird thing about me._

Eddie had rolled his eyes to hide the fact that he secretly admired how Flash was so comfortable with himself - or at least, so it usually seemed. Not that Eddie would dig deeper, because that would mean opening _himself_ up, too, and he couldn’t be having that, no.

Every time he would hold Flash just a moment too long, or the moment would get too intimate, he would shake himself and manage some kind of asshole remark. And his other would make a displeased noise in his mind and ask why he kept cutting himself off. He didn’t need to say it, though, because Venom already knew why.

It didn’t matter the circumstances. It didn’t matter how well things were going, or who was with him, or if he’d been pardoned or acquitted or paroled.

It was only a matter of time before any good thing he had would be ripped away from him.


End file.
